Onestar
Onestar is a small, lithe, mottled light brown tabby tomRevealed in Secrets of the Clans, page 38 with amber eyesRevealed in Outcast, page 139 and a white muzzle.Revealed in Cats of the Clans, page 48 History In the Original Series ''Fire and Ice :Onewhisker is one of the cats who befriends Fireheart during WindClan's return to their home territory, after they are driven out by Brokenstar, the leader of ShadowClan at the time, and his warriors. He and Deadfoot offers Fireheart and Graystripe an escort home to ThunderClan, which results in the four of them fighting a RiverClan patrol, and the death of Whiteclaw, a RiverClan warrior by falling into the gorge. :He, later, is the cat who comes to ThunderClan for help when WindClan is attacked by ShadowClan and RiverClan. Forest of Secrets :Onewhisker sees Fireheart at a Gathering. They greet each other warmly, and Onewhisker thanks him again for bringing WindClan back to their home; it is also indicated that he is one of the only cats who still regards Fireheart as a close friend. Rising Storm :Onewhisker asks Fireheart at the Gathering where Bluestar was. Fireheart replies saying that Bluestar is ill. A Dangerous Path :Onewhisker gets his first apprentice, Gorsepaw. :He introduces Gorsepaw to Fireheart at a Gathering. Fireheart remarks that if Gorsepaw could grow any bigger, he could join TigerClan. Later, The ThunderClan leader, Bluestar, is obsessed with the idea that WindClan, not a dog, is stealing prey. Bluestar plans to launch an attack on WindClan, and Fireheart wants to stop it. He finds Onewhisker's apprentice, Gorsepaw, and manages to get him away from Mudclaw, the aggressive and ambitious WindClan warrior. Gorsepaw is asked by Fireheart to bring Onewhisker to Fireheart, and Fireheart asks Onewhisker to take him to Tallstar, the WindClan leader. Going on an order from Tallstar, Onewhisker is the cat who travels to Ravenpaw's farm to deliver the message that Tallstar wishes to speak to Bluestar, to try and avert the battle over "stolen" prey. The Darkest Hour :Tigerstar murders Onewhisker's apprentice, Gorsepaw, claiming that shall happen to all cats if they do not join the new TigerClan. When Gorsepaw dies, Onewhisker tells Firestar that Tigerstar killed him in the battle against TigerClan. :He is seen battling Scourge in the battle with BloodClan, and Scourge almost kills him, making him one of the only cats in the Clans that fought Scourge and lived. In the Super Edition Series ''Firestar's Quest :When Firestar travels to the Moonstone, Onewhisker gives him full permission to accompany WindClan. He does not appear after this. In the New Prophecy Series ''Midnight :Onewhisker is now a senior warrior under Tallstar. He tries to climb down the gorge in WindClan territory to get to the river, but he falls. Thankfully, he is alright. He chases a RiverClan vole across the ThunderClan border, and is caught by a patrol consisting of Brambleclaw, Dustpelt, and Squirrelpaw. When Crowpaw tries to attack, Onewhisker pulls him off of Brambleclaw, scolding him for attacking a different Clan on their territory. He apologizes and says it will never happen again, even though his Clanmates did not look happy about this, nor add their own apologies. Moonrise : Dawn :He is one of the cats on the patrol into the ThunderClan camp, in which Tallstar begs for Firestar's help. :He is seen mainly along side his weakening leader, Tallstar, helping him make the journey to their new home. Starlight :He argues against Mudclaw's rights for speaking for WindClan, saying that Tallstar is not dead. Right before Tallstar's death, the WindClan leader names Onewhisker his deputy without the proper ceremony, for fear that his current deputy, Mudclaw, would send the Clan into unnecessary battles, and in the hopes that Onewhisker would maintain friendship WindClan had shared with ThunderClan. Firestar tells the Clans about the news at Onewhisker's request, much to WindClan's dismay. Mudclaw refuses to believe that he is no longer deputy, and doesn't allow Onewhisker to choose him again to be in the position. :Mudclaw leads a rebellion along with some RiverClan and ShadowClan warriors against Onewhisker, in the hopes that he could kill him and take over WindClan before Onewhisker received his name and nine lives. Mudclaw fails when StarClan makes a lightning bolt strike a tree, thus knocking it over and killing Mudclaw, while simultaneously creating a bridge to the Island. Twilight :During this book, Onestar shows an unusual display of hostility towards ThunderClan, with whom they were previously allies. He wants to show that he no longer needs any help from ThunderClan, or Firestar, and that his Clan is not weak or in need of any help. He even mocks the other two leaders, Blackstar and Leopardstar, for depending on ThunderClan when trouble comes to their Clans. However, he does lead the charge to help ThunderClan when Midnight the badger brings the news that many badgers are attacking the ThunderClan camp. Sunset :He appears at a Gathering and reports that the prey is running fine and WindClan is well fed. In the Power of Three Series The Sight :He appears at a Gathering reporting that WindClan has two new apprentices, Breezepaw and Heatherpaw. Dark River :Onestar prepares his Clan for a fight against RiverClan because he thinks they stole WindClan's kits. Later, though, he discovers that the kits had wandered off, seemingly to the lake's shore, but they had really been trapped in the tunnels Heatherpaw and Lionpaw had once met in. Outcast :Onestar appears very briefly when Squirrelflight and Hollypaw travel to ask Crowfeather to travel to the mountains and help the Tribe of Rushing Water. Onestar had been on a patrol when they arrived, and allows Crowfeather to go with them. He also insists that Breezepaw accompany them on the trip, as he is Crowfeather's son. Eclipse :Onestar lets his Clan hunt over the border, going through the tunnels to get to ThunderClan territory. Later, he brings his clan into battle, attacking the ThunderClan camp when they least expects it. He says that ThunderClan isn't the most important clan in the forest, and that every clan doesn't need their help. He also says that WindClan isn't weak and that they would take all the territory they needed. Firestar says that he can have a war if he wants one. When it seems WindClan is defeated, Onestar's plan comes into action. Three groups split up, one by the border, one by the lake, and one by the abandoned Twoleg house. It is forced to end as a result of the solar eclipse. Long Shadows :He appears at a Gathering and is shocked along with the other cats when Blackstar announces that ShadowClan will no longer attend Gatherings. Sunrise :When Firestar asks him if any of his warriors saw what happened to Ashfur, he takes it badly, as it sounds like Firestar accuses WindClan of murder, and sends them away. He is seen briefly at a Gathering, agreeing with Leopardstar and Blackstar about hearing what Hollyleaf had to say. :He, Blackstar, and Leopardstar all go to ThunderClan camp and tell Firestar that if they don't drive Sol out of the territories, they will join together and drive Sol out themselves. In the Omen of the Stars Series The Fourth Apprentice :Firestar convinces him and the other two leaders to send two warriors each upstream to look for the water from the lake. Onestar agrees, and sends his former apprentice Whitetail and the warrior Sedgewhisker to represent WindClan. Fading Echoes :Onestar first appears in this book asking Dovepaw how she knows about the dog that injured Sedgewhisker. She lies, saying she heard the dog coming from WindClan territory and guessed, but Onestar is unconvinced. He sends Heathertail and Breezepelt to take Dovepaw and Ivypaw home. :He then appears at a Gathering reporting about the refilling of the lake, receiving mumbles from Blossompaw saying that he's acting like WindClan did it alone. He then continues by saying he will punish trespassers severely, hinting towards Dovepaw and Ivypaw. Night Whispers :When Dovepaw uses her senses to hear far away Clans, a WindClan cat asks where Whitetail is. Another answers that she is sharing Onestar's den for the night, hinting he and Whitetail may be mates. :Later, Dovepaw says that Onestar is washing, but Dovepaw is then interupted by Ivypaw. :He is seen at the Gathering reporting news, and when Mistystar says that RiverClan is healthy, he says that the same goes for WindClan. Sign of the Moon : Onestar starts the gathering. He says prey is running well and that Whiskernose is now a warrior. He sits down after this. In the Field Guide Series Cats of the Clans :Rock tells the kits that Onestar knows about the loneliness that power brings. When Fireheart rescued WindClan from exile, he and Onewhisker were very much alike; young, loyal warriors itching to impress their leaders, so they fostered a friendship. This continued to pay off for a while, especially when Fireheart tried to stop the battle between ThunderClan and WindClan; Onewhisker helped convince Tallstar that Fireheart was telling the truth. So Firestar was quite pleased when Tallstar changed his deputy before he died, believing that their friendship would continue when Onestar became leader. However, Onestar now felt like he owed a debt to Firestar rather than a simple friendship, and realized that he couldn't stay such good friends with Firestar or it would make the Clan seem weak and lose him respect from his Clanmates, many of whom were already supporting Mudclaw. Now, when he feels he most needs an ally he is forced to remember their friendship, but know it cannot continue as it used to. Battles of the Clans :Onestar introduces the book, having found two kittypets on his territory. Instead of chasing them away, he invites them to learn more about the ways of Clan cats, and brings them to each Clan's camp to learn about the different styles of fighting used by each group of cats. In the Short Stories and Plays Brightspirit's Mercy :Onestar appears at the Gathering, where he states that every leaf-bare is hard on the Clans, for his Clan is starving. Later in the play, some of his warriors bring back some fresh-kill that was given to them by Jaypaw, Lionblaze, and Hollyleaf, who secretly gave some of ThunderClan's plentiful prey to WindClan to help them survive. Ultimate Leader Election: Firestar :He votes for Firestar, hoping that the vote will bring them back to the old days before the prey-stealing. Character Pixels Quotes }} References and Citations Category:WindClan Cat Category:Leader Category:Twilight characters Category:Sunset characters Category:The Sight characters Category:Dark River characters Category:Outcast characters Category:Eclipse characters Category:Long Shadows characters Category:Sunrise characters Category:The Fourth Apprentice characters Category:Cats of the Clans characters Category:LionClan (Modern) Cat Category:Supporting Character Category:Brightspirit's Mercy characters Category:The Clans Decide characters Category:After Sunset: We Need to Talk Characters Category:Fading Echoes characters Category:Battles of the Clans characters Category:Night Whispers characters Category:Mentors Category:Sign of the Moon characters